A brake actuator of this kind is known in the prior art, for example from the international patent application document PCT/FR93,00918 (U.S. Pat. 5,586,623.
One of the problems which is encountered in the design of brake actuators, whatever structure they have, consists in ensuring that they have a very high degree of operational reliability in a context of large volume production and reduction of manufacturing) costs.
In particular, it appears more and more to be necessary to provide that the operation of these brake actuators will be irreproachable even when the limits of the manufacturing tolerances are reached.